


Kiss The Rain

by shiny_glor_chan



Series: 30_Kisses: Yuffie/Riku [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: 30_kisses, F/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts I, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-21
Updated: 2005-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuffie listens to music while it rains and begins to sing, not knowing a 'stranger' is listening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Follows the 14th theme of 30 kisses, radiocassette player. Takes place after Kingdom Hearts. No real spoilers. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts because I wouldn't have been able to keep KH2 under wraps for as long as it has been. I don't even own the title of this chapter; it's a song by Bille Meyers that I kept seeing in Tokyo Mew Mew fanfiction one way or another.
> 
> Took me a bit to figure which theme to use for this, but I figure I don't need to go in order. I love how although these were supposed to be total stand-alones, they're not. Apparently these themes all want to intertwine in some way. This after Kingdom Hearts and slightly AU because Yuffie's still in Traverse Town but whatever.

"Dammit!" Yuffie cursed as she ran to get out of the rain while trying to keep her ear phones and cassette player dry.

She ran under the balcony next to the item shop for shelter. Yuffie let out a sigh of relief as she pulled out a chair and started to inspect her cassette player. It seemed functional so she slipped the head phones back on and pressed play. The song that began to play seemed appropriate for the weather.

Yuffie hummed along as she closed her eyes and leaned back on in her chair. The song wasn't exactly a happy one but it was pretty none the less and that was all that mattered to her at the moment.

Truth be told, Yuffie actually liked the rain. Some people would say rain is depressing but she thought it had a calming affect on her. On rainy days like this, she use to, when she was much younger, jump in puddles. When she got older, she'd watch from the window as rivulets of water raced down the glass and tried to predict which would reach the bottom first.

So immersed in her song, Yuffie did not even notice she had begun to sing out loud, "Keep in mind, we're under the same sky and the night's as empty for me as for you..." She sang softly as the song continued in her headphones.

Yuffie sighed as a few more lyrics played through her ears. _I wonder where he is now..._ She thought as the song began to draw to a close, "Kiss the rain. Kiss the rain. Kiss the rain. Kiss the rain..." She sang out.

"I'd rather kiss you..." A voice said causing Yuffie to topple backwards and her headphones to clatter across the floor.

Yuffie was about to speak but the stranger in a black trench coat covered her lips with his in a sweet kiss. When he pulled away, Yuffie blinked and glared at the smirking man with his covered with a blindfold and the hood of his coat up.

Yuffie tilted her head as her hand moved of its own accord. She pulled down the hood to reveal long silver hair. _Familiar..._ She thought as she reached for the blindfold but his hand held her wrist.

"I can't allow you to do that." He said.

Yuffie glared, "And why the hell not? You just stole a kiss from me and I'm not allowed to see who's hiding under the blindfold?" She asked angrily.

The man smiled, "Aw, Yuffie, you forgot about me?" He asked and she blinked as the voice clicked in her head.

"Riku!" She exclaimed as he nodded and she pounced him.

"Whoa!" Riku exclaimed as he was the one to topple onto the floor this time.

Yuffie grinned, "So what's with the blindfold?"

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, bad ending but I'm me so I always write those. After I write I'll figure out what order they go in story wise but for now, I guess they'll all be one shots.


End file.
